Electrochemical cells are ubiquitous in apparatus used by humans universally. These include electrical power sources such as batteries, fuel cells, and capacitors, as well as electrically induced chemical processes, such as deionization and fluid separation.
One example of an attempt to efficiently manufacture electrochemical cells is disclosed in EP 0 357 399 B1, wherein methods are provided for forming “jelly roll” or cube-shaped electrochemical cells. Also, EP 0 202 857 B1 discloses a method for forming an electrode assembly. Basically, a cell including a laminate of electrodes and solid electrolyte are either rolled to form a jelly roll cell, or fan folded to form a cube shaped cell. In EP 0 357 399 B1, current collector tabs are extended from the assembly for each fold layer, and subsequently electrically connected. In EP 0 202 857 B1, a single tab is formed at a distal end of the assembly for each electrode. These methods are limited in that only a single cell may be formed at a time. At best, long strips of laminate may be formed, cut, and rolled or folded. However, no method is taught to efficiently expose current collectors if the laminate is cut. It is known to grind or otherwise trim active electrolyte material to expose electrolyte, but this is time consuming and hence expensive.
Another example of an attempt to efficiently manufacture electrochemical cells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051304, wherein a lead acid cell is formed by using a single metal strip as the support for the active material of the positive electrode of one cell and the negative electrode of a neighboring cell. A length of such cells, naturally in a series electrical connection, are folded or wound and pressed into a cell structure, exposing a positive terminal at one end and a negative terminal at the other end. However, if a long strip is to be formed and cut to form plural cell structures, no method is taught to expose current collectors at the cut line.
Polaroid also forms a flat battery, as described, for example, in Chapter 8.37, Handbook of Batteries, 3rd Ed. for Polaroid P-80 design having a 6 V stack of 4 cells: The system uses laminate cells each having an anode current collector, Zn on conductive vinyl, cellophane, manganese dioxide with electrolyte(Zn-chloride), and a cathode current collector. Conductors are interconnected by subsequent laminating and trimming steps.
Another disadvantage of the above mentioned conventional cells and manufacturing methods is the inability to provide fluid flow (gas or liquid) between electrodes formed by a convenient laminating method.